Lass mich dich besitzen
by LastUnicorn4life
Summary: Hermione ist Aurorin und lesbisch. Ein Kampf bei dem die beiden Seit fließend ineinander übergehen. Hermione nimmt L.M. fest... was folgt werdet ihr sehen, wenn ihr es lest. R/R please! Sleep
1. Prolog

Lass mich dich besitzen....  
  
Prolog  
  
Dunkelrote Blitze durchzuckten den wolkendurchzogenen Himmel. Eine nahezu unerträgliche Spannung lag in der Luft. Der Kampf war tatsächlich ausgebrochen. Die "Guten" gegen die "Bösen", wobei hier niemand wirklich definieren oder erkennen konnte, wer nun "gut" oder "böse" war, denn jede der beiden Seiten nahm die "Unverzeihlichen Flüche" hemmungslos in Anspruch.  
  
Verbittert versucht, den Gegner zu schlagen, mit einem nahezu diabolischen Ehrgeiz wurden überall Abwehrzauber, Entwaffnungszauber, Erstarrungszauber und dergleichen ausgehaucht, geschrieen oder gestöhnt. Nur wenige waren noch wirklich in der Lage die Verhältnisse klar zu erkennen.  
  
Unter diesen Wenigen war Hermione Granger, die "lautlose Killerin" wie sie von Kollegen und Bekannten genannt wurde. Ihr Gesicht hatte in den letzten Jahren gelitten. Überall kleine Narben, die von Stress-Pickeln und ähnlichem herstammten.  
  
Denn eine hohe Belastung war es tatsächlich Aurorin zu sein. Aber der Ernst der Lage zwang viele dazu sich zum Auror ausbilden zu lassen. Die Einen gingen tatsächlich freiweillig auf die vielen Seminare und Lehrgänge, doch die anderen wurden nach dem Schul - Abschluss betrogen. In dem Glauben gelassen sie würden den Weg zu ihrem angestrebten Ziel einschlagen, wurden sie klammheimlich und hinterhältig in die Übungslager eingeschleust, die nun in jeder größeren Stadt Großbritanniens und Irlands angelegt worden waren.  
  
Ihre Zukunft lag nun nicht mehr in ihren Händen. Sie waren nur ein Teil dieses unendlich verstickten Netzes, das sich der Verteidigung gegen den dunklen Lord verschrieben hatte. Drahtzieher des ganzen war der fanatische Zauberei-Minister Cornelius Fudge mit Albus Dumbledore an seiner Seite, dem größten und von Voldemort am meisten gefürchteten weißen Magier, den es zu dieser Zeit seit fast mehr als 200 Jahren gegeben hat.  
  
Und so wie der, nennen wir es Wettkampf, nun verlief würde es auch in den nächsten 100 Jahren keinen größeren mehr geben, denn man hatte sämtliche auch nur annähernd begabten Magier und Hexen zusammengetrieben und dermaßen gedrillt, dass sie leichtsinnig wurden durch ihre vermeintlich "große Macht".  
  
Einen Kampf konnte man dieses Schauspiel nicht nennen, denn niemand nahm Rücksicht auf die vielen Menschleben, die gelassen werden mussten. Es schien sogar, als sei das Heer des Lords um einiges herzlicher, als das der weißmagischen Auroren. Niemand der "weißen" Seite kümmerte sich um die Gefallenen oder Verwundeten.  
  
Die Todesser hatten immer neue Flüche auf den Lippen, immer andersfarbige Blitze sirrten in der Luft umher, die stets etwas anderes beim Menschen hervorrufen sollten. 


	2. Der Triumph

1.Kapitel Der Triumph  
  
Plötzlich verstummten alle Anwesenden. Die Schaulustigen, die sich bereits vor Stunden auf dem Schauplatz des anscheinend amüsanten Grauens eingefunden hatten, so wie die Krieger.  
  
Aus der Mitte der Todesser kam eine mickrige Gestalt hervor, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Kapuzen-Umhang mit goldenen Säumen und golden gefütterter Kapuze.   
  
Es war Tom Marvolo Riddle, in der Gestalt Lord Voldemorts, höchst persönlich. Immer noch suchten Flüche ihre Wege, doch aus einem unerfindlich Grund, war kein kleinster Laut zu hören.   
  
Der Lord hob seine Arme und gebot seinen Gefolgsleuten somit inne zu halten. Er machte Anstalten zu sprechen, doch vorher lies er einen merkwürdigen Laut aus seiner Kehle entweichen und sofort trat eine geduckte Gestalt auf das Fels, verbeugte sich, küsste den Saum des Umhangs und sprach leise vor sich hin.   
  
Voldemort selbst hatte nicht die Absicht, ihm irgendwie mit Worten klar zu machen, was ihn genau störte, sondern er wies einfach nur mit einem dieser spindeldürren, weißen Finger zu Boden.   
  
Ihm schien etwas zu fehlen, denn seine Geste wirkte sehr vorwurfsvoll, ja, beinahe anklagend.  
  
Doch sein Untertan schien zu verstehen und mit einer schnellen, fahrigen Handbewegung erschien ein mindestens einen Meter hohes Podest vor den Füßen des Auferstandenen.  
  
Zufrieden stieg er die drei Stufen empor und überblickte mit einem bizarren, zufriedenen Lächeln auf die verstummten Gestalten.  
  
Endlich hob er an zu sprechen: „Meine lieben Gefährten und Feinde. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit....", er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Todesfluch aus, der einen jungen Auror traf, „ es ist an der Zeit, diesen Kampf zu beenden.".  
  
Und mit einem weiteren Fluch, der besser keinen Namen haben sollte, ließ er die restlichen Todesser aus der Erstarrung frei und befahl mit lauter Stimme: „Versengt ihre Leiber mit dem Feuer eurer Augen! Speit ihnen euren Geifer ins Gesicht!"  
  
Dieser Aufruf war kaum versummt, da brach schon ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll los. Nun endlich wurden auch die Auroren aus der Erstarrung gelöst und waren wieder fähig ihre Todbringenden Flüche auszusenden. Der Krieg brach von Neuem aus. Und diesmal war genau klar, wer ihn verlieren würde.  
  
Die Flüche prasselten auf die Auroren nieder und sie schlugen auch zurück, doch sie wurden immer schwächer und schwächer. Bald konnten sie sich nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen und einer nach dem anderen wurde erbarmungslos getötet.  
  
Nur noch Hermione Granger entkam, aber nur weil sie einen ihrer Mitstreiter als Schutzschild missbraucht hatte. Sie verzog sich rasch in den Büschen und wartete, dass die Todesser sich endlich verzögen. Als einer von ihnen ganz nah an ihrem Versteck entlang ging hielt sie den Atem an und blieb wie erstarrt am Boden liegen und krallte ihre Nägel das modrige Blätterwerk.  
  
Doch dann hatte sie eine Idee.  
  
Da sie sich nicht am Kampf beteiligen konnte, könnte sie vielleicht einen dem Ministerium ausliefern, um sich in ein einigermaßen besseres Licht zu rücken. Sie murmelte wie schon so oft: "Stupor.", und der Todesser, der vorher aufrecht gegangen war fiel nun lautlos zu boden.   
  
Mit Hilfe eines Unsichtbarkeitszaubers gelang es ihr, ihn unbemerkt im Buschwerk unterzubringen und von dort aus zu disapparieren.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Im Zauberei-Ministerium wurde gar nicht erst ein Termin im Gericht gemacht sondern der Todesser, der sich als Lucius Malfoy entpuppte, wurde sofort abgeführt und nach Azkaban gebracht. Seine Zelle wurde besonders stark bewacht von diesen schrecklichen neuen Gefängnis-Wärtern, durch diese die Dementoren ausgetauscht wurden um weiteren, gravierenden Schaden zu vermeiden. Nun waren es Trolle.  
  
Doch es waren keineswegs diese dummen Geschöpfe, die einst Hogwarts heimgesucht hatten.  
  
Nein, es war eine vollkommen neue Rasse, die gerade erst frisch gezüchtet worden war. Bei der Kreuzung von Einhorn und Troll hatte man sich gegen jegliche ethischen Vorschriften aufgelehnt und es damit entschudigt, dass die Gefangenen sonst zu Meuchelmördern würden, die wieder Einhörner abschlachten könnten. Diese Troll-Einhörner, die die Größe und den mehr oder weniger aufrechten Gang des Bergtrolls beibehalten hatten, waren nun nahezu erschreckend intelligent und wendig! Doch hatten sie immer noch die gleiche Brutalität der Trolle.  
  
Einer der Vorteile dieser Geschöpfe war, dass sie nicht mehr diese unglaubliche Kälte ausstrahlten, jedoch viel Macht und Unterdrückung, denn sie waren von einer kaltblütigen Natur, die kein Mitleid oder derlei Dinge kannte.  
  
Hermione Granger höchstepersönlich brachte ihren Gefangenen dorthin. Es brachte ihr Genugtuung den Schlammblut-Hasser nun vollkommen ruiniert zu sehen. Und es ließ sie zynisch und kalt lächeln, dass sie ihn in diesen Ruin getrieben hatte.  
  
Lucius Malfoy ließ keinen Laut durch seine Lippen dringen, auch als die schweren Gittertüren der Zelle sich quälend langsam schlossen, sagte er kein Wort.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hermione war nun erschöpft aber sie fühlte eine tiefe Befriedigung in sich.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür ihres Hauses und kaum war sie eingetreten entflammten überall entlang den Wänden Kerzenleuchter und tauchten den Flur in ein warmes Zwielicht. " Ich bin wieder da, Liebes!", rief sie in die Stille.  
  
Unmittelbar danach kam schon eine aufgeregte und blasse junge Frau die Treppen herunter und schloss Hermione in ihre Arme. "Herm, ich habe mir schrecklich Sorgen gemacht! Ich bin so froh, dass du heil angekommen bist!", sagte Angelina Johnson erleichtert und küsste sie.  
  
"Ja ja ist schon gut Liebes. Es geht mir doch gut und ich habe noch dazu einen tollen Fang gemacht!", sprach sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. " Wirklich, erzähl!", sagte Angelina aufgeregt.  
  
"Ja ja, gleich. Lass mich erstmal ankommen.", mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermione in der Garderobe und hängte ihre "Arbeitskleidung" sorgfältig auf. Ihre Lebensgefährtin machte es sich derweil im Wohnzimmer gemütlich und ließ einen Hauselfen Tee servieren. Nur wenige Augenblicke später trat Hermione in den seicht abgedunkelten Raum ein und setzte sich lächelnd neben Angelina.   
  
"Jetzt erzähl schon, Liebes! Was hast du für einen tollen Fang gemacht?", fragte Angelina ungeduldig. Hermione ließ sich ein wenig Zeit und schüttete sich erst einmal Tee in eine Tasse und nahm einen Schluck. "Hmmm, der ist wirklich lecker! Grüner Tee!", hauchte sie genießerisch, im Bewusstsein dessen, dass sie Angelina nur noch ungeduldiger machte.  
  
"Herm! Das ist unfair!", sagte Angelina in künstlicher Empörung und griff nach einem Kissen um es nach Hermione zu werfen. Diese jedoch hob nur eine Hand und sofort war das Kissen und Angelina's Hand in Flammen aufgegangen. Die Angreiferin schrie auf vor Schmerz und ließ augenblicklich los. Ungerührt begann Hermione nun von ihrem "Kampf" zu erzählen: "Nun, ich habe Lucius Malfoy nach Azkaban bringen können! Wurde langsam Zeit, dieser verfluchte Bastard war mir schon viel zu lange ein Dorn im Auge! Hoffentlich fassen sie ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen an um ihm ein Geständnis zu entlocken. Er soll bereuen, was er damals getan hat...", sagte Hermione mit einem unglaublich harten Ton, den Angelina bereits von ihr gewöhnt war. Und sie wusste nur zu gut, wovon ihre Partnerin sprach.  
  
~~~~" Wir haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, was eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist, Malfoy", sagte Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Eindeutig", sagte Mr. Malfoy, und seine blassen Augen leuchteten zu den Grangers hinüber, die gebannt zusahen. "Mit solchen Leuten geben sie sich ab, Weasley, und ich hatte gedacht, Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken-"~~~~  
  
Wie ein Fluch vefolgten die Szenen Hermione und sie konnte es nicht vergessen. SCHLAMMBLUT! Sie hasste sich für diese Tatsache und ihre Eltern... Nein, die würden ihr nicht helfen, es waren schließlich Muggel. Ohnehin hatte sie kaum noch Kontakt zu ihnen; zu ihrem Schutz. Doch manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich zu ihrem Schutz war oder einfach, weil sie selbst sich dafür schämte.   
  
Diese vielen Gedanken machten sie unheimlich müde und ein herzhaftes Gähnen ließ ihre Freundin aus ihrer Entspannung aufschrecken.   
  
"Schatz, ich denke es ist Zeit fürs Bett, oder?", meinte Hermione und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Angelina erwiderte ebenfalls mit der Müdigkeit kämpfend: "Ja du hast Recht! Ich nehme an du hast morgen noch einen harten Tag vor dir!". Mit diesen Worten standen beide auf und gingen gemeinsam die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf.   
  
Kurz vorher verschwand Angelina noch im Bad und kam in einem knappen Nachthemd wieder heraus. Hermione hatte sich in der Zeit ebenfalls umgezogen und lag bereits in dem gemütlichen Himmelbett, das sie jede Nacht teilten.  
  
to be continued  
  
Freue mich sehr auf eure Kommies, wenn ihr welche schreiben wollt..  
  
Sleep 


	3. Die Wahrheit

2. Kapitel Die Wahrheit  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Angelina wie so oft alleine auf. Hermione war schon auf dem Weg ins Ministerium um danach nach Azkaban zu gehen und den Gefangenen unter Folter "auszuhorchen". Doch plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Eigentlich hätte Hermione nach dem Veritaserum fragen können. Sie tat es schon wieder. Hermione schien es zu amüsieren, anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und noch nicht einmal ihre Lebensgefährtin blieb davon verschont. Da konnte sie um Gnade flehen wie sie wollte. Sie tat es immer und immer wieder.  
  
Seufzend stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging ins Erdgeschoss um ihr Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Als sie dann in den großen Salon kam, bemerkte sie mit einem milden Lächeln einen großen Strauß roter Rosen in einer wunderschönen Kristallglas - Vase. Schnell ging sie darauf zu und roch daran. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und bemerkte dann eine kleine Karte. Diese entfernte sie sofort vom Strauß und las:  
  
"Meine liebste Angelina, es tut mir leid, dass du mal wieder einmal ohne mich frühstücken musst, aber diese Angelegenheit duldet keinen Aufschub. Sei nicht traurig, ich bin zum Abendessen wieder zurück.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Hermione"  
  
***********  
  
Währenddessen war Hermione schon in Azkaban eingetroffen und holte den zitternden Lucius Malfoy ab. Sie ließ die Zelle öffnen und packte ihn sehr unsanft am Arm. Ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen, zerrte sie ihn aus der Zelle, ließ ihn in Ketten legen und schleppte ihn dann in die Folterkammer. Eigentlich konnte man dies nicht wirklich so nennen, denn es gab nicht die entsprechenden Folterinstrumente, aber der Name rührte von den Aktivitäten her, die hier ausgeführt wurden.  
  
Die schwere, schallgeschützte Tür schloss sich sofort, nachdem sie ihn hineingestoßen hatte und schließlich selbst folgte. Mit einem sadistischen Lächeln auf den Lippen baute sie sich vor ihm auf und befahl ihm barsch: "Setz dich!". Der Empfänger sah sie nur wütend an, denn sie hatte sich über seinen Stand hinweggesetzt. Er duldete jedoch diese Behandlung zähneknirschend und setzte sich auf den eigens für die Opfer angefertigten Stuhl.  
  
Kaum hatte sein Rücken die Lehne berührt rief Hermione:"Crucio!" und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass er nun anfing vor Schmerzen zu keuchen. Sie ließ diesen Zustand für einige Minuten so, dann begann sie ihn zu fragen:"Wer hat sich euch angeschlossen? Nenne alle Namen und Vornamen, oder es wird dir leid tun, jemals geboren worden zu sein!". Er versuchte gar nicht erst, sich alle neuen Mitglieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen sondern sagte:"Wieso, Miss Granger, sollte ich einem Schlammblut wie ihnen antworten?", wohl wissend, dass er sie langsam unheimlich zornig machte, sprach er genüsslich weiter:"Das ist unter meiner Würde und das wissen Sie nur zu gut, nicht wahr?".   
  
"Du begehst einen großen Fehler, Lucius, lass dir das gesagt sein! Imperio!",erneut traf ihn ein Fluch und diesmal wirkte er weder gequält noch hochnäsig. "Du wirst jetzt deine Fesseln lösen und sie mir um den Hals legen!",befahl sie dem nun willenlosen Mann,"Dann wirst du mich würgen, bis ich ohnmächtig geworden bin! Nachdem du das vollendet hast, wirst du den Schallzauber von diesem Raum nehmen und so laut schreien, dass sie dich hören werden.",schloss sie. Und schon spürte sie die kalten Kettenglieder an ihrem Hals und schloss die Augen. Bald darauf ließ sie sich fallen. Dem Imperius-Fluch immer noch unterliegend führte Malfoy nun die weiteren Befehle aus.   
  
Ein gellender Schrei ließ die Wärter aufschrecken und zur Folterkammer eilen. Sie fanden die lautlose Killerin am Boden niedergestreckt und daneben einen teilnahmslosen Lucius Malfoy. Einer griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach:"Enervate!", woraufhin Hermione aus ihrer künstlichen Ohnmacht erwachte. Der andere verbog Lucius die Arme hinter dem Rücken und ließ dünne Seile aus seinem Zauberstab herausschießen, die sich sofort um die Hände des Betrogenen schlangen.  
  
"Diese verfluchte Schlange!",schrie Hermione aufgebracht,"schafft ihn fort und lasst ihn noch schärfer bewachen! Dieser verfluchte Bastard hat mich beinahe zu Tode gewürgt, das wird nicht ohne Folgen für dich bleiben, Todesser. Hier wirst du niemals wieder heraus kommen.",spie sie ihm entgegen und verließ schnaubend die Kammer. Auf dem Weg nach draußen lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Auf dem Gefangenen-Friedhof angekommen, atmete sie einmal tief ein und apparierte dann sofort in den Salon in dem Angelina vorher die Rosen entdeckt hatte.  
  
***********  
  
"Love, wo bist du?",rief sie laut durch das Haus ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten.  
  
Verwundert eilte sie in die Diele und fand dort ein kleines Pergament auf dem stand:"Ich bin in der Winkelgasse. Vielleicht können wir uns dort im Leaky Cauldron treffen? Du fehlst mir,  
  
Angelina"  
  
Lächelnd ließ sie den Zettel in Rauch und Asche zerfallen und ging ins Bad. Dort betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Was ihr da entgegenstarrte war nicht die kleine besserwisserische Hermione Granger, sondern die lautlose Killerin. Überall Narben, eine große wulstige Brandnarbe am Hals, eine mitten in der linken Augenbraue und keine buschigen braunen Haare sondern kurze, schwarze Haare, keine wachen, sondern glanzlose stumpfe Augen. Sie war dürr und blass geworden  
  
Ihr gefiel, was sie sah.   
  
Draco Malfoy hatte sie nicht wiedererkannt, als sie ihn gefoltert und danach getötet hatte. Sie lächelte und dachte mit Genugtuung daran, wie er gewinselt, gebettelt, sie angefleht hatte, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Er habe Frau und Kind und das übliche.  
  
Ihr war nur zu gut bewusst, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn er war mit Lavender Brown verheiratet gewesen. Eine ehemals gute Freundin von ihr, die sich jedoch nach dem Abschluss zum Missfallen und Schrecken aller, der "dunklen Seite" verschrieben hatte.  
  
***********  
  
Im Leaky Cauldron herrschte augenblicklich Stille, nachdem Hermione den Pub betreten hatte. Nahezu jeder hier kannte und fürchtete sie. Dadurch ließ sie sich allerdings nicht verunsichern, sondern ging zielstrebig auf einen Tisch zu, wo sie schon beim Eintreten Angelina entdeckt hatte. Sie begrüßten sich mit einem langen innigen Kuss. Angestarrt wurden sie deswegen schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl man sich im prüden England befand.   
  
"Was möchtest du bestellen, meine Liebe?", fragte Hermione ihr lächelndes Gegenüber. Angelina erwiderte:" Ich esse das, was du isst! Ich habe gerade keine Lust mich mit der Karte zu beschäftigen, mir sitzt etwas viel interessanteres gegenüber!".   
  
"Oh, wird da etwa jemand ungezogen? Ich glaube ich muss dir heute nacht mal Manieren beibringen, wie?", anzüglich lächelnd beugte sich Hermione über den Tisch und küsste Angelina. Dabei biss sie sie leicht in die Unterlippe.  
  
"Ja, ich glaube da könntest du Recht haben.", antwortete Angelina nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten,"Mit meinen Manieren stimmt wirklich etwas nicht! Ich freue mich darauf, etwas von dir zu lernen!".  
  
************  
  
Als die beiden gesättigt und ein wenig beschwipst im Hausflur standen fiel Hermione sofort über ihre Geliebte her. Gleich einer Raubkatze traf ihr Mund Angelinas Lippen. Hart drang ihre Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle als wolle sie sie vollständig aussaugen. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr Angelinas Kehle, so lange hatte Hermione nicht mehr so aufreizend auf sie gewirkt, sie nicht mehr so erregt. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen bewegte sich Hermione in Richtung Treppe, die zum Schlafzimmer führte. Es war als seien sie miteinander verschmolzen, denn auch auf der Treppe lösten sie sich nicht voneinander.  
  
Endlich waren sie im Zimmer angekommen und es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Nun machte sich Hermione daran Angelina von ihrer überaus störenden Kleidung zu befreien. Auch Angelina war in der Zeit nicht untätig. Sie trieb nicht den Aufwand alle Knöpfe einzeln zu öffnen sondern bediente sich einfach ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten.  
  
Schon stand Hermione vollkommen entblößt vor ihr. Diese jedoch schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben - sie war zu beschäftigt mit den Knöpfen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie es geschafft und dann war ihr Kopf auch wieder einigermaßen klarer und sie wurde sich ihrer Nacktheit bewusst. Daraufhin drückte sie Angelina sehr heftig und nicht recht sanft auf das Bett und wieder fiel sie über sie her. Während sie sie küsste, massierte sie ihre Brüste, was Angelina zu, Hermiones Erregung, lautes Stöhnen entrang.   
  
Nun wanderte Hermiones Hand unaufhaltsam über Angelinas Bauchnabel hinweg zu ihrer Scham. Ihre Schenkel waren heiß und feucht. Sanft strich sie über die Knospe. Angelina durchfuhr es wie ein Stromschlag. Sie bog ihr Becken nach oben und stöhnte langgezogen. "Killer!"  
  
To be continued   
  
Vielleicht ein kleines Review???????? *hundeblick aufsetzt*  
  
Sleep 


End file.
